L'agence
by Mimouk
Summary: Persuadée de vivre les meilleurs prochains mois de sa vie avec son nouveau job dans cette nouvelle ville, loin de son passé, Clarke ne s'attendait certainement pas à tomber sur le collègue le plus odieux et imbuvable qu'elle eut jamais rencontré. Bellarke. Slow-burn.
1. Un nouveau départ

La sonnerie du réveil la poussa hors du lit en sursaut. Clarke n'aimait définitivement pas les matins, d'autant plus en lendemain de soirée. C'était son premier jour en tant que responsable de la nouvelle agence de pub « Grounders ». Cela faisait 2 jours désormais qu'elle habitait à Los Angeles, et elle avait l'impression de revivre, enfin. Depuis que Finn l'avait largué cinq mois auparavant, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire la fête et n'avait fait que se lamenter, mais Octavia, sa meilleure amie, avait fini par la convaincre de se ressaisir afin de passer à autre chose dans cette nouvelle ville.

Elle se leva doucement, prenant le temps de bien s'étirer, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Après s'être déshabillée, se retrouvant nue devant son miroir, elle prit le temps de regarder son corps, avant de poser son regard sur une égratignure.

« Quel sale type » murmura-t-elle. Hier soir, lors de sa première sortie en boite depuis sa rupture, un homme l'avait violemment percutée, la faisant tomber sur le sol. Enfin, « violemment », certainement pas autant que cela, l'alcool ayant, beaucoup, contribué à sa chute.

FLASHBACK

Cela faisait maintenant trente minutes que Clarke ruminait sur son siège, elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir mais la volonté de fer d'Octavia avait eu raison d'elle. Elle se trouvait donc dans ce club, « l'Arche », faisant semblant de s'amuser alors que demain elle devrait se lever tôt pour son premier jour de travail.

« La prochaine fois, je résisterai à Octavia et à ses idées farfelues », pensa-t-elle.

Après deux longues heures passées dans la boite de nuit, l'alcool aidant, elle commença à se ressasser les souvenirs de Finn. Finn et Raven. Finn, son amour de jeunesse avec qui elle était restée trois ans. Raven et la terrible nouvelle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et énervée d'être aussi faible, elle se servit un nouveau shot de tequila.

« Octavia ! Viens m'accompagner aux toilettes s'il te plait ! » cria-t-elle, essayant de se faire entendre malgré la musique, alors que cette dernière était à califourchon sur son nouveau petit-ami, un certain Murphy. Dire que Clarke ne l'appréciait pas était un euphémisme, mais Octavia en était folle, donc Clarke ne pipait mot. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais elle ne parlait que de lui, tout le temps.

Murphy n'était pas censé être là à cette soirée, Clarke et Octavia avaient prévu de sortir seules, entre filles, notamment pour sortir Clarke de ses sombres pensées. Mais le hasard avait fait que Murphy se trouvait également dans le coin cette nuit-là et les avait rejoint à L'Arche. Clarke se retrouvait donc esseulée.

« J'arrive ma belle, j'arrive », répondit Octavia. Clarke détourna le regard alors qu'Octavia embrassait Murphy langoureusement, comme si elle allait le quitter pour un mois, si ce n'est plus.

Elle fini par la rejoindre, et dès la porte des toilettes fermée, Clarke fondit en larmes, s'effondrant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

« Clarke, que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Octavia, surprise de voir son amie dans un tel état.

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à Finn et Raven », dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Raven, la fille pour qui il l'avait quitté il y a cinq mois. A vrai dire, cela faisait des mois qu'il la trompait avec elle. Une trahison telle que son coeur s'était brisé en milles morceaux. Tout allait bien entre eux, du moins c'est ce que Clarke pensait, et rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qu'elle allait découvrir il y a cinq mois.

« Clarke, il est temps de passer à autre chose, ce mec ne te méritait pas, il t'a trompé, tu ne devrais même plus penser à lui. C'est un connard ! En plus il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il soit à Los Angeles alors arrête de penser à lui et envoie-toi en l'air bordel ! » s'écria Octavia, commençant à s'impatienter face au comportement de Clarke, comportement qui ne lui était pas habituel.

« Mais je pensais finir ma vie avec lui Olivia tu te rends compte ? J'ai vingt-cinq ans je n'arriverai plus jamais à trouver quelqu'un comme lui, je vais finir vielle fille ! » se lamenta-t-elle, reniflant de manière peu élégante alors que les larmes inondaient son beau visage.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es devenue mielleuse et faible depuis que tu n'es plus avec lui, tu as changé. Redeviens la Clarke que je connaissais je t'en prie, ressaisis toi ! Vas danser, séduis des hommes, profites de la vie enfin ! Et arrête de te morfondre par pitié ! » s'énerva Octavia. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas énervée de cette manière, mais là c'en était trop.

« Olivia je… »

« Ce n'était pas une question à vrai dire Clarke, tu n'as pas le choix, soit tu te reprends en main, soit tu n'es plus ma meilleure amie », la coupa-t-elle, prenant sa main et l'entrainant vers la sortie des toilettes. Quel chantage infâme, se dit la brune, mais typique d'Octavia.

Incapable de résister à sa poigne, elles se retrouvent toutes les deux au milieu de la piste de danse. Clarke commençait à se détendre après qu'Olivia l'ait forcé à boire six shooter, et toutes deux se déhanchaient sur la piste.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Olivia parti rejoindre Murphy, et Clarke se retrouva de nouveau seule, elle se rapprocha du bar et un barman lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait.

« Tequila sunnnnrise » dit-elle avec difficulté, souriant bêtement. Elle scruta la piste de danse à la recherche d'une potentielle proie, mais sa vision était déjà floue, l'alcool lui montant bien plus que nécessaire à la tête. Le barman lui rapporta sa commande, elle se focalisa alors sur lui pour ne pas penser à l'autre pimbêche de Raven. Il était beau, la peau mate, des muscles saillants à travers son tee-shirt blanc, un sourire ravageur.

« Ca fera 8€ s'il te plait », lui dit-il avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'oeil « bien que tu sois très jolie, ta copine là-bas est vraiment magnifique, dommage qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un ». En se retournant, Clarke remarqua qu'il parlait d'Octavia.

« On reviendra quand elle sera célibataire alors » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Un mec comme lui irait parfaitement mieux avec elle que ce Murphy.

« Ahah, je vous attendrai alors, moi c'est Lincoln » se présenta-t-il.

« Clarke, enchantée de faire ta connaissance ». Et c'était vrai, elle était vraiment ravie de le rencontrer. Lincoln parti s'occuper d'autres clients et Clarke retourna sur la piste de danse lorsque quelque-chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un la bouscula. Tombée à terre, elle senti son visage s'empourprer de honte. Elle s'attendait à ce que la personne responsable de sa chute s'excuse et l'aide à se relever, mais rien, à la place, un rire sarcastique et une phrase cinglante :

« Alors princesse, on ne tient pas l'alcool ? »

Elle leva les yeux et tomba sur un homme, la peau hâlée, des yeux noisettes, des cheveux bruns bouclés retombant devant des yeux moqueurs, et un fichu sourire en coin. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il la toisait avec des yeux moqueurs. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'une furie s'approcha et vint lui manger la bouche, se frottant avidement contre son corps.

« Bébé, viens me faire l'amour dans les toilettes, je n'en peux plus d'attendre » dit-elle, en fusillant Clarke au passage, pensant que cette dernière souhaitait lui voler sa « proie ». Il ne la repoussa pas au contraire, et tourna le dos à Clarke, s'en allant avec la bimbo.

Furieuse, Clarke se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers lui avant de lui balancer son verre de tequila à la figure.

« Mais tu es une furie ma parole ! » hurla-t-il, trempé d'alcool, à son encontre.

« La princesse t'emmerde, la prochaine fois tu t'excuseras quand tu feras tomber quelqu'un par terre ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle le fusilla du regard et s'apprêta à tourner les talons sans attendre qu'il lui réponde lorsqu'Octavia accouru et lui sauta dessus en lui faisant des bisous, heureuse de la retrouver. Elle se détacha d'elle et fit alors un sourire à ce sale type. Elle lui fit un sourire. Elle lui fit un sourire et parti l'enlacer en criant « Bellamyyyyy ».

Clarke fut abasourdie en voyant qu'Octavia connaissait cet homme infâme, elle haussa un sourcil dubitatif et s'apprêta à demander à Octavia de qui il s'agissait, mais cette dernière, trop enjouée, la coupa dans son élan.

« Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance ! Clarke, je te présente enfin mon frère, il vient de rentrer d'Italie après 2 ans d'absence » énonça Olivia avec un grand sourire. A vrai dire le cerveau de Clarke s'était arrêté au moment où elle avait prononcé le mot « frère ». Ce n'était pas possible. Son adorable frère dont elle lui avant tant parlé s'avérait en réalité être ce crétin sans éducation ?

« La princesse se prénomme donc Clarke. Désolé Octavia, mais je serai bien incapable de te dire que je suis ravi d'avoir enfin rencontré ta meilleure amie », marmonna-t-il en lançant un regard noir à cette dernière.

« Ne t'en fais pas, le plaisir n'est également pas partagé. Puissions nous ne jamais nous revoir », lança Clarke, ravie de sa répartie.

Octavia les regardait, bouche bée. Clarke tira alors sa main pour l'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce crétin arrogant.

« Clarke tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? C'est mon frère je te signale, tu aurais pu faire un effort ! »

« Le courant n'est pas passé avec lui, c'est comme ça, et c'est lui qui a commencé à me pousser et », Clarke fut coupée dans sa tirade par Octavia qui n'était vraiment pas contente.

« Clarke ! Je t'ai parlé des millions de fois de lui, tu as du te tromper, c'est l'homme le plus adorable au monde crois-moi ! Promets-moi de lui laisser une deuxième chance », la supplia-t-elle en faisant la moue et des yeux de chien battu.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais j'essayerai » concéda Clarke, qui tomba sur le regard mauvais de Bellamy, occupé à étreindre son tee-shirt. Elle n'était elle-même pas convaincue par ses paroles.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

La promesse de Clarke envers Olivia de laisser une deuxième chance à Bellamy se présenta dès le lendemain. Pour sa première journée au travail, Clarke opta pour un tailleur ajusté à sa taille, noir. Très simple, mais la chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits cassait l'image trop « stricte » de la tenue. Les cheveux relevés en un chignon duquel sortaient quelques mèches folles, elle était enfin prête. A neuf heures, son taxi la déposa au pied de l'immeuble du Grounders. Fébrile, elle marcha jusqu'à l'entrée, peu confiante en elle.

Le hall de l'immeuble était vaste et somptueux, et de nombreuses personnes allaient et venaient. Clarke remarqua que la plupart des femmes étaient bien apprêtées et les hommes étaient particulièrement élégants. Une blonde passa devant elle, la jaugeant du regard et Clarke haussa ses sourcils en sa direction avant de faire une moue de dégout. Elle détourna son regard de la pimbêche et fière d'elle, elle s'avança vers la réception.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda la réceptionniste avec un sourire faible mais qui semblait sincère. Sur son badge était indiqué son prénom, « Maya ». Elle semblait à part, avec sa tenue simple et son maquillage léger, Clarke se dit que si elle devait se faire des amis ici, celle-ci en ferait certainement partie.

« Oui, c'est mon premier jour de travail ici, je cherche un dénommé Jaha » lui dit-elle.

« C'est le directeur général, montez au vingt-deuxième étage et frappez à la porte, il vous attend. Bon courage mademoiselle ». Clarke lui lança un sourire et se faufila dans l'ascenseur. A l'intérieur, une femme se tenait là, le regard dur. Très élégante et froide en apparence, elle fit cependant un sourire chaleureux à Clarke lorsque cette dernière appuya sur la touche indiquant l'étage de l'ascenseur.

« Vous semblez perdue ici, et j'ai remarqué que vous alliez voir Jaha, je me permets de vous donner un conseil : ne paniquez pas, c'est un patron adorable avec quiconque est aimable et poli avec lui » confia la femme. Elle était magnifique, ses yeux semblaient scruter Clarke et cela la rendit mal à l'aise, se sentant dénudée face à son regard.

« Oh, eh bien, merci du conseil », répondit-elle.

« C'est normal. Je m'appelle Lexa, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance », énonça la fameuse Lexa avec entrain. Elle tendit sa main vers Clarke qui la serra. La poigne dura plus longtemps que nécessaire et cela ne dérangea pas Clarke qui trouvait la peau de Lexa particulièrement douce. Non pas que Clarke soit homosexuelle, mais elle avait toujours été curieuse et était certaine qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle le ferait avec une femme.

« Je suis ravie également, à une prochaine fois peut-être » lui répondit Clarke avec un sourire alors qu'elle sortait sur le palier lorsque l'ascenseur atteignit le dernier étage.

« Je l'espère ! » dit la fameuse Lexa au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient. Après ce court échange, Clarke dut se remettre les idées en place. Son regard se porta sur le lieu où elle venait d'arriver.

Face à elle, une pièce bien éclairée par la lumière du jour grâce à d'immenses baies vitrées. Des plantes de part et d'autres venaient casser les tons noirs et blancs qui caractérisaient la pièce. Le tout était sobre mais particulièrement chic.

Devant elle, une somptueuse porte surplombait la pièce, et Clarke se sentit tout à coup nerveuse mais excitée en même temps. Excitée à l'idée de commencer ce nouveau travail, nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer le directeur. La main tremblante, elle frappa à la porte et entra timidement.

« Mlle Griffin je suppose ? Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ! Je me présente, Jaha Huton, mais appelez moi Jaha, je suis le directeur de cette agence ».

« Bonjour Jaha, c'est moi qui suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre travail et je rêvais de travailler pour vous » énonça Clarke sincèrement.

« Voilà chose faite » dit-il avec un sourire, « vous savez que je vous ait embauché pour une raison précise, réaliser la future campagne de pub de « The 100 », pour ce faire, vous allez devoir travailler avec un coéquipier, qui… », Jaha fut coupé dans son discours par trois coups frappés à la porte de son bureau.

Clarke étant de dos, elle ne vit pas entrer la personne qui fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Très bien monsieur Blake, vous tombez à pique ! » lança Jaha en faisant une accolade à son employé. « Mademoiselle Griffin, je vous présente votre coéquipier, vous ferez équipe avec lui pour notre dossier « The 100 » et vous serez donc tous les deux amenés à vous côtoyer régulièrement lors des prochains mois » continua-t-il, ne notant pas l'expression atterrée et le visage soudainement plus pâle de cette dernière.

Clarke se tendit à l'évocation du nom de Bellamy et sa tête tourna en un rien de temps en sa direction, mortifiée. Le destin n'était décidément vraiment pas clément avec elle. Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'elle tombe sur ce sale type ? Incapable de faire un mouvement, Bellamy prit le devant et parla.

« Je suis réellement enchanté de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Griffin, puissions nous faire des merveilles avec ce dossier durant ces prochains mois », dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite et une voix qui se voulait enjôleuse mais qui ne trompait pas Clarke. Il lui tendit la main afin de la saluer, mais Clarke, heureuse de pouvoir l'humilier, fit semblant de ne pas la voir et se détourna pour se retrouver de nouveau face à Jaha. Bellamy la maudit intérieurement d'être une telle peste.

« Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vous donne une semaine pour travailler, chacun de votre coté ou ensemble, ce dossier afin que vous me fassiez un compte rendu en fin de semaine. Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard et je veux la perfection car nous allons présenter la première ébauche au siège du groupe à Londres le week-end prochain ».

« Nous partons à Londres en fin de semaine ? » s'étonna Clarke d'être déjà dans le feu de l'action à peine arrivée.

« Oui, à chaque projet que nous présentons aux différents sièges du groupe à travers le monde, nous louons un hôtel pour le week-end, et croyez-moi, vous ne voudrez plus en repartir ! » s'exclama Jaha avec excitation.

Clarke était ravie à l'idée de pouvoir aller à l'étranger, hors des Etats-unis. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller car depuis la mort de son père, sa mère était plongée dans son travail, ne prenant plus le temps pour sa fille. Mais son enchantement tomba bien vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir supporter Bellamy pendant tout un week-end. Sa seule présence suffisait à pouvoir ruiner son week-end de rêve.

Les deux collègues s'en allèrent du bureau après que Jaha les eut gentiment congédiés, pas un seul mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux.

« Tu as intérêt à ne pas pourrir notre dossier, Griffin. Je suis le meilleur employé dans cette boite, et si tu contribue un tant soit peu à l'échec de ce dossier, crois-moi je te pourrirai la vie » dit-il en la fusillant du regard, alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton du rez de chaussée.

« J'étais la meilleure employée dans mon ancienne agence de publicité Bellamy, et crois-moi, je compte bien prendre ta place, donc ne t'en fais pas, je donnerai le meilleur de moi-même », rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton provocant en employant les mêmes mots que lui.

Il se tourna alors vers elle, s'avança lentement en sa direction jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit acculée contre le recoin de l'ascenseur. Posant son bras au-dessus de la tête de Clarke, Bellamy la regarda profondément, et un sourire en coin naquit sur son visage méprisant.

« Pour qui te prends-tu princesse ? Dès que ce dossier sera terminé, je te mettrai des bâtons dans les roues, si j'avais pu commencer dès aujourd'hui, je l'aurai fait, dommage pour moi que nous soyons obligés de travailler sur le même dossier ».

Clarke allait répliquer quelque-chose lorsque le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit. Bellamy s'écarta promptement d'elle au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à une blonde pulpeuse dont le QI se reflétait sur son expression faciale.

« Bellamy, quel heureux hasard de te retrouver ici », minauda cette dernière, se positionnant de telle sorte à toucher Bellamy.

« Charline, je suis ravi de ta présence », dit-il d'un ton séducteur. Comment pouvait-il passer d'un ton haineux à un ton enjôleur en si peu de temps ? « D'ailleurs, j'ai un dossier qui me pose problème, si tu veux bien m'accompagner à mon bureau afin de m'éclairer, tu serais la meilleure » ajouta-t-il, mielleux, posant sa main dans le bas de son dos.

Clarke frissonna de dégoût en voyant cette scène pitoyable. Comment le soi-disant meilleur employé de la boite pouvait-il avoir besoin de cette supposée assistante pour un dossier ? Bien qu'il fut incroyablement beau, Bellamy était l'homme le plus odieux qu'elle eut jamais connu.

« Mais bien sur Bellamy, je suis prête à tout pour… t'aider », susurra-t-elle, ravie de sentir la main de Bellamy contre son dos. Elle jubilait à l'idée de coucher avec le beau gentleman, et espérait qu'elle serait celle avec qui il voudrait coucher plus d'une seule fois.

« C'est d'un ridicule, qui voudrai coucher avec un homme aussi abject ? », pensa Clarke.


	2. Voyage à Londres

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis l'épisode de l'ascenseur et chacun avançait de son côté pour le dossier. La semaine passa relativement vite pour Clarke qui consacrait tout son temps à travailler. Quant à Bellamy, il se concentrait certes sur le dossier, mais dès le bureau quitté, il ne replongeait pas un oeil dedans. Le travail et la vie privée étaient pour lui deux choses bien distinctes, et une fois l'heure de fin du travail terminée, il était pour lui hors de question de ramener ses dossiers à l'appartement.

Oui, Bellamy, brillant publicitaire, vivait dans un luxueux appartement à Los Angeles. Il faisait partie de ces hommes qui, à vingt-sept ans avaient déjà une brillante carrière, bien qu'aucune vie affective stable. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Les femmes étaient toutes dénuées d'intérêt à long terme, alors pourquoi s'embêter avec elles plus d'une soirée ou deux ? Les femmes pour une nuit, le travail pour la vie, telle était sa devise.

Après s'être évités tout au long de la semaine dans les bureaux, le vendredi arriva et Clarke et Bellamy durent, à contre-coeur, se rendre au bureau du directeur afin de lui montrer l'esquisse du dossier. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas collaboré ensemble, leurs parties étaient complémentaires et cela sembla plaire à Jaha.

« Pour une première ébauche c'est épatant, quel travail d'équipe ! Je suis fier de vous, et heureux que vous vous entendiez bien », s'enthousiasma Jaha. « Je vous laisse deux heures afin que vous puissiez faire vos valises pour le week-end et on se retrouve à 14h à l'aéroport » annonça-t-il, n'entendant pas le ricanement ironique de Bellamy en réaction à sa remarque.

Clarke fut la première à quitter le bureau, non sans lancer un regard dédaigneux à Bellamy en partant. Elle se rendit rapidement chez elle, se hâtant de faire sa valise. Ils ne partaient que deux jours, c'est pourquoi elle ne mit qu'un tailleur pour le rendez-vous du lendemain, une nuisette, et une robe de soirée. Elle était particulièrement fière de cette robe qu'elle n'avait jamais osé porter depuis son achat. Ce week-end serait l'occasion de la sortir. Pourtant, la robe était plutôt simple, noire, mais fendue dans le dos ainsi que sur la cuisse gauche.

Elle l'avait achetée pour faire plaisir à Finn, pour fêter leur trois ans ensembles. A ce souvenir, elle senti ses yeux s'humidifier, les souvenirs refirent surface tel un raz de marée. Finn et sa douceur, sa tendresse, ses petits mots doux sur le frigidaire, son parfum…

« Ressaisis-toi ! » se fustigea-t-elle, passant sa main sous ses yeux humides afin d'enlever la larme qui avait commencé à couler.

Une fois prête, elle se rendit à l'aéroport. Quelque peu perdue dans ce lieu qui lui était inhabituel, elle mit du temps avant de repérer le petit groupe que formait Jaha, ladite Lexa à qui elle avait eu l'occasion de parler dans l'ascenseur, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et Bellamy. Ce dernier la vit et haussa un sourcil en sa direction avant de regarder l'heure. Le message était clair, Clarke était en retard de huit minutes. Ce qui au fond n'était pas une catastrophe, mais Bellamy ressentait le besoin de souligner les erreurs les plus minimes de sa partenaire. Il n'avait réellement pas apprécié son comportement avec lui depuis leur premier accrochage en boite de nuit, et comptait bien lui faire payer.

Clarke s'approcha du groupe en souriant à Jaha et s'approcha de Lexa pour lui serrer la main.

« Voyons Clarke, je serai votre collaboratrice pour ce projet et nous allons être amenées à nous voir de nombreuses fois, nous pouvons nous faire la bise », s'amusa-t-elle devant l'approche timide de Clarke.

Clarke rigola et s'avança vers Lexa pour lui faire la bise, sentant la bouche de cette dernière effleurer un peu trop longuement sa joue, pendant que sa main se posait sur le bas de son dos. Lexa sentait divinement bon, une odeur fruitée émanait de ses cheveux et Clarke se sentit troublée.

Elle se tourna enfin vers le jeune homme qui lui était inconnu.

« Enchanté Clarke, je suis Wells, le fils de Jaha. Je ne suis pas là de manière officielle, je viens seulement assister mon père afin de voir si prendre sa suite dans quelques années m'intéresserait » annonça-t-il avec le sourire. Clarke su immédiatement que Wells et elles seraient amenés à être de bons amis, il avait cette personnalité sincère et gaie que Clarke affectionnait particulièrement.

Après lui avoir fait la bise, Jaha leur distribua leurs billets d'avion et Clarke fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle ne se trouvait pas aux côtés de l'odieux Bellamy durant ce long voyage. Enfin installée, assise côté couloir avec Wells, elle laissa rapidement le sommeil prendre le dessus. Elle ne se réveilla que trois heures plus tard lorsqu'à côté d'elle, une passagère s'esclaffa bruyamment. Clarke tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec ladite passagère, cette dernière était, sans étonnement, assise avec Bellamy et minaudait sans vergogne. Ce dernier passa une main dans les boucles de ses cheveux roux, pencha son visage au creux de l'oreille de cette dernière qui rougit avant de sortir son téléphone.

Alors qu'il lui donnait son numéro de téléphone, Bellamy croisa le regard de Clarke qui détourna aussi tôt le regard, se sentant témoin d'une scène qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir, pour sa santé mentale.

Elle passa les heures suivantes à parler et rire avec Wells, ce qui confirma sa première impression à son sujet : ce garçon était adorable. L'entente entre les deux fut immédiate, mais Wells, épuisé car n'ayant pas encore dormi, s'excusa auprès de Clarke et s'assoupi.

Elle se retrouva donc seule, son ventre commençant à faire des soubresauts étranges. Se sentant pantelante, elle se leva un peu trop rapidement. Sa tête lui tournait et elle se senti trébucher et tomber sur quelqu'un.

« Bordel princesse t'as vraiment aucun sens de l'équilibre, pousse-toi de là tu m'écrase avec tes kilos en trop ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton mauvais. Il n'hésita pas à pousser Clarke, pensant que celle-ci était délibérément tombée sur lui afin de l'empêcher d'embrasser sa nouvelle proie.

En la repoussant, sa main frôla involontairement la poitrine de la jeune fille et Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de penser, l'espace d'un instant, que le galbe de son sein était parfait. Il secoua sa tête et chassa cette pensée furtive de ses pensées. « Elle a de biens trop petits seins », pensa-t-il afin de se redonner contenance.

« Ote tes sales mains de mon corps Bellamy ! Ne t'avise plus de me toucher ou je te… », Clarke ne put finir sa phrase car elle venait de tomber dans les vapes. Jaha se leva et s'approcha immédiatement de Clarke en lui tapotant la joue. Au bout de quelques tapotements, elle cligna des yeux.

« Clarke, ça va ? Bellamy qu'a tu fais ? » s'exclama Jaha apeuré.

« Je n'ai rien fait, elle est tombée toute seule ! Est-ce ma faute si elle ne sait pas tenir sur ses jambes ? » répliqua-t-il acerbe.

« Bellamy je ne te savais pas aussi odieux avec les femmes, soit gentil et va emmène la aux toilettes pour lui rafraîchir le visage, visiblement l'avion n'est pas son fort », intima Jaha.

« C'est hors de question je ne… », s'offusqua le concerné.

« Ce n'était pas une question, Blake », insista Jaha.

Bellamy, n'ayant pas le choix, prit Clarke par la taille, son bras l'enserrant afin de la maintenir debout, et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il entra difficilement dans l'espace restreint, et se retrouva collé à Clarke.

« C'est bon, tu peux tenir debout le temps que je te passe un verre d'eau ? »

« Que crois-tu ? Ce n'était qu'un petit vertige, pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes. Si Jaha n'avait pas autant insisté je n'aurai jamais eu besoin de ton aide ».

« De toute façon jamais je ne serai venu t'aider si je n'y avait pas été contraint » dit dédaigneusement Bellamy en remplissant un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à Clarke. Cette dernière leva la main pour s'emparer du verre mais l'avion fit une embardée et le verre se renversa sur le chemisier de Clarke. Le chemisier blanc de Clarke.

Bellamy allait se moquer de cet incident lorsque son regard se porta vers le chemisier qui devenait transparent. Clarke n'avait rien remarqué, trop perturbée par la secousse, et se mit à insulter Bellamy.

« Mais tu en fais exprès ma parole ? C'était ta vengeance pour le verre que je t'ai lancé à L'Arche ? C'est pitoyable, t'es vraiment immature Bellamy ! » s'emporta-t-elle. Pendant qu'elle s'énervait, Bellamy, appréciant les belles femmes et les courbes naturelles de leurs corps, était focalisé sur la poitrine de Clarke, et plus précisément sur son soutient gorge en dentelle noir qui était quelque peu transparent lui aussi.

Il fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir le téton de la femme en face de lui, la veste cachant cette partie du chemisier. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était soulever lentement le chemisier afin de faire glisser sa langue le long du ventre de cette délicieuse créature et arriver jusqu'aux tétons qu'il pourrait mordiller et lécher…

Bellamy eut un sursaut de conscience et se rendit compte que la créature en face de lui n'était pas délicieuse, au contraire.

« L'avion a fait une embardée, ce n'est en rien de ma faute, mais je dois avouer que finalement c'est assez drôle, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, princesse », dit-il narquois. « Couvre-toi, personne n'a envie de voir ta ridicule petite poitrine à découvert », ajouta-t-il en quittant les toilettes, fier de sa phrase.

« Quel connard ! », ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Clarke. Comment Octavia faisait-elle pour avoir un frère pareil ?

Elle tenta d'apaiser sa colère et s'observa dans le miroir, mais ce ne fut pas une bonne idée, elle réalisa à quel point sa tête était horrible depuis son vertige. « Vive l'avion ! ». Elle espérait avoir le temps de se refaire une beauté d'ici au diner de ce soir, afin peut-être de trouver quelqu'un à son gout. Ce soir, à Londres, était l'occasion de faire la connaissance d'hommes faisant partie de son milieu, loin de tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaitre avec Finn.

Elle enviait Bellamy qui n'avait qu'à faire son petit sourire enjôleur pour avoir n'importe qui à ses pieds. Enfin, n'importe qui sauf elle, bien entendu. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de draguer quelqu'un, elle avait du perdre l'habitude. Octavia aurait du être là pour l'aider, et surtout pour dire à son frère de se calmer. Le week-end de rêve pouvait vite se transformer en week-end cauchemardesque avec cet énergumène.

Le reste du voyage se fit sans autre incident notable, Clarke s'était rendormie après avoir parlé avec Lexa autour d'un café, pendant que Bellamy continuait à chauffer sa proie. Wells eut un sourire attendri lorsque la tête de Clarke s'affala sur son épaule, et il trouva la jeune femme magnifique dans son sommeil, ses boucles blondes retombant délicatement sur son visage.

La petite troupe arriva devant l'hôtel majestueux qui lui faisait face. Clarke s'extasia devant la devanture et n'avait qu'une hâte : voir l'intérieur des chambres. Cela fit rire Wells et sourire Lexa. Bellamy, habitué à ce luxe, haussa dédaigneusement les sourcils.

« Les princesses ne sont pas censées vivre dans des châteaux ? Tu devrais sortir plus souvent de ta ferme » dit-il en sa direction. La femme à ses côtés s'esclaffa et cela sonnait faux. Il s'agissait de la femme qu'il draguait dans l'avion à qui il avait, visiblement, proposé de faire un petit tour dans sa chambre. Tous la regardèrent avec des regards qui en disaient longs, à savoir, pourquoi rigolait-elle ?

Clarke, ne désirant pas tendre la joue pour se faire battre, préféra s'incliner et l'ignorer. Rien ni personne, surtout pas lui, ne pourrait lui gâcher cette joie. Cela eut le mérite de faire grogner Bellamy qui ne supportait pas être ignoré.

Ils arrivèrent à la réception et les clés des chambres leur furent remise par la réceptionniste, que Bellamy ne tenta pas de draguer au grand étonnement de Clarke. En même temps, il avait déjà une pulpeuse rousse agrippée au bras, ceci expliquait certainement le pourquoi du comment.

La chambre de Clarke se retrouvait entre celle de Wells et Bellamy, à son grand damn. Elle allait certainement devoir endurer les cris de la rousse se faisant prendre par Bellamy. A cette idée elle eut un haut le coeur.

Jaha leur avait annoncé que ce soir avait lieu le diner au Mont Weather, très chic établissement, où les tenues élégantes étaient de mise. Le programme du lendemain était bien moins alléchant car ils allaient passer la journée à revoir les points défaillant de la première esquisse du projet. Le soir en revanche, chacun était libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait avant le retour du dimanche midi.

Clarke ouvrit la porte et découvrit une spacieuse chambre moderne avec une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la Tamise. Telle une enfant, elle lâcha ses affaires sur le sol et s'affala sur le lit king size. Les tons étaient sobres, il y avait peu de décorations mais de belles plantes vertes qui apportaient une touche de couleur à l'ensemble. Dans la salle de bain se trouvait une douche à l'italienne ainsi qu'un bain.

Clarke fit couler l'eau et plongea dans le bain moussant, s'y prélassant durant de longues minutes. Au bout d'un certain temps elle sorti, s'épongea avec une serviette douce, puis enfila sa robe. Elle lui seyait parfaitement, soulignant avantageusement les courbes de son corps. Le dos nu descendait jusqu'à la lisière de son bas dos et la fente sur le côté laissait entrevoir sa cuisse. Rien de provocant, mais on s'apercevait tout de même qu'elle ne portait pas de soutient gorge.

Elle se parfuma avec son parfum favori, « Repeto » et se maquilla les yeux avec un smocky eyes. Une légère touche de rouge à lèvres afin de raviver son teint et elle attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon chic, laissant délibérément quelques mèches lui retomber devant le visage.

N'étant pas de nature confiante en elle, ce soir elle devait avouer qu'elle se trouvait particulièrement jolie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant prit soin d'elle et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, elle sorti de la chambre d'hôtel et tomba nez à nez avec Lexa, qui sortait de la chambre en face.

« Clarke tu es sublime dans cette robe ! Tu vas faire tourner toutes les têtes ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

« Oh, merci Lexa, tu, tu… es vraiment belle toi aussi », bégaya-t-elle, peu habituée à des compliments aussi sincères.

Lexa se pencha au niveau du cou de Clarke qui fut surprise par tant de proximité, et elle humecta le parfum. Le souffle de Lexa donna des frissons à Clarke.

« Tu sens délicieusement bon » murmura Lexa à son intention. Troublée, Clarke fut incapable de répondre. La brune se mit à rire et prit Clarke par la main afin de descendre dans le hall d'accueil. Tous s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici avant de partir pour le restaurant, et tous étaient là à l'heure. Tous, sauf Bellamy et Wells.

Les filles saluèrent Jaha et ils attendirent patiemment que les retardataires fassent leur arrivée. Clarke, ne supportant pas les personnes en retard, se mit à marcher dans le hall, si bien que lorsque Bellamy fit son entrée, elle était dos à lui.

Jaha le réprimanda sur son léger retard qui était peu professionnel, et Bellamy s'excusa, mais son ton laissait sous-entendre qu'il n'en avait que faire. Naturellement, il était arrivé au bras de la rousse qui minaudait, mais Jaha se montra intransigeant.

« Bellamy, je ne voudrai pas paraitre malpoli, mais la réservation a été faite pour cinq personnes seulement, j'ai mis 4 mois avant de pouvoir avoir une table, il me serait impossible d'ajouter une personne à la liste » dit-il avec une voix plein de sous-entendu à l'encontre de la rousse.

Bellamy s'en fichait que la rousse puisse venir avec eux ou non, il avait déjà eu ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Son regard était déjà accroché à quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre. Une blonde qui semblait sublime, avec un bas de dos et un fessier à tomber par terre. Il en était au point de réfléchir à comment l'aborder lorsque ladite blonde se retourna. Il eut du mal à réaliser que Clarke se tenait devant lui, le dévisageant en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il la fixait de la sorte.

Prêt à dire quelque chose de mauvais, il fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée de Wells.

« Jaha ! Excuse moi le bain était tellement agréable que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… » dit-il essoufflé. « Waw Clarke tu es vraiment resplendissante… » ajouta-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Pendant que Jaha lui disait qu'il n'y avait aucun problème mais qu'il était maintenant temps de partir, Wells prit la main de Clarke et lui fit un baisemain, tel un gentleman. Ce que Bellamy trouva, évidemment, particulièrement ridicule.

« Bell, on se rejoint quand tu rentre chouchou ? » dit la rousse.

« Je ne crois pas non, je serai fatigué » répondit-il, sa voix ne laissant aucune possibilité à la concernée de répliquer. Il prit congé d'elle sans aucun regard en sa direction.

Lexa et Clarke s'observèrent en coin, dissimulant difficilement un sourire. Bon débarras !

Jaha les emmena au Mont Weather, le lieux était sublime, des décorations toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres jonchaient les murs et le sol était fait de marbre. Clarke en eut le souffle coupé en découvrant l'endroit. L'odeur qui s'échappait des cuisines était alléchante et à l'idée de manger de succulents mets, le ventre de Clarke gargouilla, ce qui amusa Wells mais gêna Clarke.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis tout aussi empressé que toi ! » lui confia-t-il en riant. Son sourire était sincère et avait le don d'illuminer son visage, Clarke le trouva beau. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ils suivirent la troupe qui s'était déjà avancée vers la table.

La table se trouvait dans un coin reculé du restaurant, à l'abris des regards et oreilles indiscrètes, une petite alcôve leur donnait l'impression d'être coupés du reste des clients, ce qui était particulièrement agréable.

Malheureusement pour Clarke et Bellamy, la seule place restante à Clarke se trouvait aux côtés de Bellamy. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir intervertir les places, mais elle ne voulait pas créer de polémique, et encore moins décevoir Jaha. Elle s'assit donc sans un mot entre lui et Wells.

Le repas se déroula sans incident, les mets étaient délicieux. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, passèrent tous une agréable soirée. Bellamy, comme à son habitude, draguait la serveuse tandis que Lexa, Wells, Jaha et Clarke riaient aux blagues de l'aîné. Jaha ressentait la complicité qui émanait de Clarke et Wells et cela le fit sourire.

Après cette soirée riche en émotions où le groupe fit plus ample connaissance, les compères retournèrent à l'hôtel. Bellamy, au grand étonnement de tous, ne chercha pas à rentrer accompagné de la serveuse.

La nuit fut paisible pour tous, ce qui était une bonne chose au vu du programme du lendemain. Cette dernière passa étrangement vite car le travail à réaliser sur le projet était particulièrement important. Au final, les associés de Jaha étaient ravis de la tournure que prenait le dossier. Pour sur, la campagne allait être remarquable et allait marquer les esprits. Il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver le modèle qui jouerait dans la publicité ainsi que le slogan du parfum « The 100 ».

A la fin de la journée, Clarke reçu un appel d'Octavia.

« Clarke ! Comment vas-tu ma belle ? Devine où je suis ? » débita-t-elle rapidement avec enthousiasme.

« Je viens de finir la dernière réunion de la journée avec mes collègues et ton cher frère, pourquoi ? Où es-tu ? », répondit-elle.

« Non, je te demandais cela comme ça, tu seras à ton hôtel d'ici combien de temps ? » demanda Octavia.

« Dans cinq minutes j'y serais environ, pourquoi, tu m'as fait venir un gogo danseur pour faire passer cette soirée plus rapidement ? » dit-elle en rigolant.

« Ahah non, mieux que ça ! Je te rappellerai une fois que tu y seras, à tout à l'heure ! ».

Clarke resta dubitative face à cet appel, et se hâta de se rendre à l'hôtel. Une fois arrivée là-bas, elle entendit Octavia l'appeler et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras, heureuse de voir sa meilleure amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois-là ! » dit chaleureusement Clarke.

« J'avais envie de passer une soirée avec ma meilleure amie, or celle-ci était à Londres, j'ai donc pris un billet pour venir la rejoindre et m'éclater avec elle ! C'était l'occasion ou jamais ! » s'extasia Octavia.

« Tu es folle Octavia ! Mais j'adore ça ! Quel est le programme de ce soir ? »

« Nous allons sortir au Midnight Club, le meilleur club de Londres » répondit Octavia, fière de son idée.

« Mais je n'ai rien à porter ce soir ! Je n'avais prévu qu'une tenue pour le diner d'hier soir, je ne pensais pas sortir de nouveau ce soir… » se lamenta Clarke.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais faire tant de kilomètres sans m'assurer que tu aurais une tenue convenable ? » répliqua Octavia. Sur ces mots, elle prit Clarke par la main et l'entraina vers sa chambre, car oui, Octavia avait également prit une chambre dans cet hôtel de luxe. Une véritable folle. Arrivées là-bas, Octavia sorti de sa valise deux tenues, une pour elle et une pour Clarke. L'une était rouge flamboyante avec un bustier, elle arrivait mi-cuisse, l'autre était bleu marine, et était fendue jusqu'au nombril, elle arrivait jusqu'aux pieds.

Clarke eut immédiatement une préférence pour la bleue marine, et se demandait laquelle Octavia lui avait prévu. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Octavia prit la bleue et la lui tendit avec un sourire éclatant.

« Je sais que ta couleur préférée est le bleu, et ce soir je tiens à ce que tu fasse tourner des têtes ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Ce que ne savait pas Clarke, c'était qu'Octavia avait également convié Lexa, Wells et Bellamy à la soirée. Elle avait préféré omettre temporairement ce détail afin d'être certaine que la brune accepterait l'invitation.

Après avoir enfilé la robe, Clarke se contempla dans le miroir de la chambre et se trouva sexy, ce que confirma Octavia lorsqu'elle vit le décolleté de Clarke. Ses seins, biens que de taille moyenne, étaient parfaitement galbés et s'ancraient parfaitement dans la robe. Leur courbure dépassait de la robe et c'était magnifique.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'apprêtaient à descendre à la réception lorsque le portable de Clarke vibra.

« Je ne crois pas non, je serai fatigué » répondit-il, sa voix ne laissant aucune possibilité à la concernée de répliquer. Il prit congé d'elle sans aucun regard en sa direction.

Lexa et Clarke s'observèrent en coin, dissimulant difficilement un sourire. Bon débarras !

Jaha les emmena au Mont Weather, le lieux était sublime, des décorations toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres jonchaient les murs et le sol était fait de marbre. Clarke en eut le souffle coupé en découvrant l'endroit. L'odeur qui s'échappait des cuisines était alléchante et à l'idée de manger de succulents mets, le ventre de Clarke gargouilla, ce qui amusa Wells mais gêna Clarke.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis tout aussi empressé que toi ! » lui confia-t-il en riant. Son sourire était sincère et avait le don d'illuminer son visage, Clarke le trouva beau. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ils suivirent la troupe qui s'était déjà avancée vers la table.

La table se trouvait dans un coin reculé du restaurant, à l'abris des regards et oreilles indiscrètes, une petite alcôve leur donnait l'impression d'être coupés du reste des clients, ce qui était particulièrement agréable.

Malheureusement pour Clarke et Bellamy, la seule place restante à Clarke se trouvait aux côtés de Bellamy. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir intervertir les places, mais elle ne voulait pas créer de polémique, et encore moins décevoir Jaha. Elle s'assit donc sans un mot entre lui et Wells.

Le repas se déroula sans incident, les mets étaient délicieux. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, passèrent tous une agréable soirée. Bellamy, comme à son habitude, draguait la serveuse tandis que Lexa, Wells, Jaha et Clarke riaient aux blagues de l'aîné. Jaha ressentait la complicité qui émanait de Clarke et Wells et cela le fit sourire.

Après cette soirée riche en émotions où le groupe fit plus ample connaissance, les compères retournèrent à l'hôtel. Bellamy, au grand étonnement de tous, ne chercha pas à rentrer accompagné de la serveuse.

La nuit fut paisible pour tous, ce qui était une bonne chose au vu du programme du lendemain. Cette dernière passa étrangement vite car le travail à réaliser sur le projet était particulièrement important. Au final, les associés de Jaha étaient ravis de la tournure que prenait le dossier. Pour sur, la campagne allait être remarquable et allait marquer les esprits. Il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver le modèle qui jouerait dans la publicité ainsi que le slogan du parfum « The 100 ».

A la fin de la journée, Clarke reçu un appel d'Octavia.

« Clarke ! Comment vas-tu ma belle ? Devine où je suis ? » débita-t-elle rapidement avec enthousiasme.

« Je viens de finir la dernière réunion de la journée avec mes collègues et ton cher frère, pourquoi ? Où es-tu ? », répondit-elle.

« Non, je te demandais cela comme ça, tu seras à ton hôtel d'ici combien de temps ? » demanda Octavia.

« Dans cinq minutes j'y serais environ, pourquoi, tu m'as fait venir un gogo danseur pour faire passer cette soirée plus rapidement ? » dit-elle en rigolant.

« Ahah non, mieux que ça ! Je te rappellerai une fois que tu y seras, à tout à l'heure ! ».

Clarke resta dubitative face à cet appel, et se hâta de se rendre à l'hôtel. Une fois arrivée là-bas, elle entendit Octavia l'appeler et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras, heureuse de voir sa meilleure amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois-là ! » dit chaleureusement Clarke.

« J'avais envie de passer une soirée avec ma meilleure amie, or celle-ci était à Londres, j'ai donc pris un billet pour venir la rejoindre et m'éclater avec elle ! C'était l'occasion ou jamais ! » s'extasia Octavia.

« Tu es folle Octavia ! Mais j'adore ça ! Quel est le programme de ce soir ? »

« Nous allons sortir au Midnight Club, le meilleur club de Londres » répondit Octavia, fière de son idée.

« Mais je n'ai rien à porter ce soir ! Je n'avais prévu qu'une tenue pour le diner d'hier soir, je ne pensais pas sortir de nouveau ce soir… » se lamenta Clarke.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais faire tant de kilomètres sans m'assurer que tu aurais une tenue convenable ? » répliqua Octavia. Sur ces mots, elle prit Clarke par la main et l'entraina vers sa chambre, car oui, Octavia avait également prit une chambre dans cet hôtel de luxe. Une véritable folle. Arrivées là-bas, Octavia sorti de sa valise deux tenues, une pour elle et une pour Clarke. L'une était rouge flamboyante avec un bustier, elle arrivait mi-cuisse, l'autre était bleu marine, et était fendue jusqu'au nombril, elle arrivait jusqu'aux pieds.

Clarke eut immédiatement une préférence pour la bleue marine, et se demandait laquelle Octavia lui avait prévu. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Octavia prit la bleue et la lui tendit avec un sourire éclatant.

« Je sais que ta couleur préférée est le bleu, et ce soir je tiens à ce que tu fasse tourner des têtes ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Ce que ne savait pas Clarke, c'était qu'Octavia avait également convié Lexa, Wells et Bellamy à la soirée. Elle avait préféré omettre temporairement ce détail afin d'être certaine que la brune accepterait l'invitation.

Après avoir enfilé la robe, Clarke se contempla dans le miroir de la chambre et se trouva sexy, ce que confirma Octavia lorsqu'elle vit le décolleté de Clarke. Ses seins, biens que de taille moyenne, étaient parfaitement galbés et s'ancraient parfaitement dans la robe. Leur courbure dépassait de la robe et c'était magnifique.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'apprêtaient à descendre à la réception lorsque le portable de Clarke vibra.

 _Salut Clarke ! Cela fait longtemps… J'espère que tu vas bien._

 _J'aurai aimé te revoir, boire un café avec toi un de ces 4, si ça te dis, réponds moi._

 _Je t'embrasse, tu me manques. Finn._

Le coeur de Clarke eut un soubresaut sous le choc. Octavia le vit car immédiatement elle prit le portable des mains de Clarke sans lui demander son avis, non pas qu'elle en avait besoin. Quand elle eut lu le message, de la colère se lisait sur son visage.

« Quel sombre idiot, je savais qu'il allait finir par t'envoyer un message depuis qu'il n'est plus avec l'autre là », marmonna-t-elle.

« Tu quoi ? Tu savais qu'il n'était plus avec Raven et tu ne m'as rien dit ? » s'écria-t-elle, partagée entre la peine et la colère.

« Oui je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas que tu retombe dans ses filets, il t'a eu en beauté une fois, il n'hésitera pas à recommencer s'il voit que tu reviens avec lui ! C'est hors de question que tu le revois Clarke, il va te faire souffrir. N'importe qui, même mon frère que tu déteste, mais pas lui ».

« Tu ne vas pas me dicter ma vie amoureuse Octavia, on fait nos propres choix, que l'autre soit d'accord ou non. Je te rappelle que j'étais récalcitrante à l'idée que tu sorte avec ce Murphy et tu ne m'as jamais écouté », répliqua-t-elle.

« J'ai largué Murphy car je me suis rendue compte que tu avais raison, c'est un crétin égocentrique sans intérêt. En plus, son nez est vraiment immonde. Maintenant je veux que toi tu m'écoute et que tu ne retourne pas avec Finn » insista Octavia.

« On verra… » bougonna Clarke, s'échappant par la porte afin d'éviter de prolonger la discussion. Au fond, elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée mais son coeur battait la chamade rien qu'en ayant des nouvelles de lui, et l'amour, c'est bien connu, rend aveugle. Elle règlerait cela en rentrant à Los Angeles, pour l'instant, elle devait profiter de cette soirée !

Le retour en avion serait bien compliqué, mais tant pis, l'alcool triomphera de la sagesse pour la nuit.

Clarke arriva dans le hall de l'hôtel et tomba sur Lexa, Wells et Bellamy. Elle entendit Octavia arriver derrière elle et se retourna, levant un sourcil en l'air. Ce signe, chez Clarke, signifiait « mais qu'est ce que tu m'as organisé toi encore ? ».

Octavia l'ignora superbement, passa une main dans ses cheveux au moment de passer devant Clarke et s'exclama :

« Maintenant que l'on est tous réunis, c'est parti pour une soirée de folie ! ».

Octavia était magnifique, sa robe rouge lui allait à merveille et laissait découvrir ses longues jambes. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue haute, le tout tressé, comme à la Leila dans Star Wars, dont elle était une véritable fan.

La soirée battait son plein, l'alcool coulait à flot et les filles étaient ivres. Lexa, Clarke et Octavia se laissaient entrainer par Wells et Bellamy qui avaient proposé un jeu de cartes, ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée pour la dignité de ces mesdames. Bellamy avait fait l'effort de s'abstenir d'embêter Clarke, étant donné que tous étaient réunis, leur querelle serait malvenue et viendrai gâcher l'entente globale du groupe.

Le résultat fut qu'Octavia tenait à peine debout et s'esclaffait à la moindre blague vaseuse de Wells dont l'humour n'était drôle que pour lui. Cela faisait rire Clarke qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Depuis le début du jeu, elle ne s'était pas encore levée et redoutait le moment où elle devrait affronter la piste de danse.

Lexa quant à elle était pompette et passait son temps à appeler sa copine.

Ce fut au cours de cette soirée que Clarke apprit l'homosexualité de Lexa, et à vrai dire, elle s'en doutait un peu, vu les avances de la jeune femme. Mais en réalité, loin de la draguer, Lexa prenait un malin plaisir à troubler la jeune femme qu'elle trouvait magnifique. Pour autant, elle ne serait jamais passée à l'action en tentant quoi que ce soit, car elle était particulièrement heureuse avec sa copine.

Bellamy et Wells tentaient de faire bonne figure, mais petit à petit les filles prirent le dessus et firent boire les garçons plus que raisonnable, à tel point que tout le monde se rendit sur la piste de danse.

A un moment dans la soirée, Clarke se retrouva seule, ne trouvant plus ses amis, mais elle n'en avait que faire, tout ce qui lui importait était de danser et de draguer. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle et se frotter langoureusement.

Clarke joua le jeu du jeune homme derrière elle, dansant collé-serré avec lui, bougeant outrageusement ses fesses contre son bas-ventre. Au fur et à mesure que la chanson avançait, l'homme se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant, allant jusqu'à glisser ses mains sur le ventre de Clarke et à la descendre sur son bas ventre. Clarke commença à se sentir gênée, elle voulait certes draguer mais n'aimait pas quand les hommes étaient un peu trop entreprenant.

Elle chercha du regard Octavia ou Lexa mais ne vit qu'une foule d'inconnus, et un début de panique s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle tenta de se dégager des bras de l'homme. Mais ce dernier avait une poigne bien trop puissante et il glissa sa bouche contre la nuque de Clarke, qui cherchait, en vain, à se dégager.

Bellamy, qui dansait avec une jolie brune, avait vu la moitié de la scène entre Clarke et l'homme derrière elle. Au début, il pensait que la princesse s'amusait, ce qui n'était pas mal pour qu'elle se décoince un peu, mais au fur et à mesure des regards qu'il jetait en direction du couple, il se rendit compte que Clarke cherchait à s'échapper.

L'alcool lui brouillait les sens, c'était soit il lui venait en aide, elle lui serait donc redevable, soit il faisait comme s'il n'avait rien vu. La jolie femme entre ses bras allait lui passer sous le nez s'il aidait Clarke, mais sa raison prit, un court instant, le dessus et il se dit qu'il en trouverait bien une autre plus tard.

« Enfin je te retrouve ! Tout le monde est rentré, viens avec moi ! » lança Bellamy en arrivant vers Clarke. Il lut dans ses yeux un sentiment intense de soulagement. L'homme derrière elle tenta tant bien que mal de lui dire qu'il la ramènerait après mais Bellamy insista et il fini par laisser tomber en le fusillant du regard.

Une fois éloignés, ils se posèrent contre un mur dans un coin de la boite. Clarke le remercia à contrecoeur, mais du avouer qu'il lui avait sauvé la mise.

Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant s'ils devaient rentrer ou rester. A vrai dire, ils étaient tous les deux encore éméchés et n'avaient qu'une envie : rester. Clarke prit les devants.

« Bon, je ne sais pas si tu as envie de rentrer ou non, mais pour te remercier de ton aide, je t'offre un mètre de tequila, ça te dis ? Faisons une trêve pour le reste de la soirée » annonça-t-elle bien que difficilement à cause de l'alcool.

« Ca me va, je parie que tu seras à terre avant moi » ricana-t-il. Elle prit le pari et ils allèrent commander le mètre de tequila. Après quelques verres engloutis, à un moment où leurs corps tenaient à peine debout, la brune avec qui Bellamy dansait auparavant fit son apparition à leur table et demanda à se joindre à eux. Clarke, ne sachant pas de qui il s'agissait, accepta, et Bellamy fut ravi. Au moins, le travail entreprit avec la brune tout à l'heure n'était pas ruiné, et il sut qu'il n'allait pas rentrer seul.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un prétendant à Clarke pour qu'il n'aie pas besoin de la ramener.

A suivre ! Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Vont-ils rompre la trêve, draguer chacun de leur côtéé s'embrasser, coucher ensembles, ou Bellamy va-t-il rentrer avec la brune ? A vos pronostics !

Le chapitre se coupe un peu abruptement, j'en suis désolée, mais je ne voulais pas que ce qu'il va se dérouler par la suite tombe dès le second chapitre. Et, je suis un peu sadique aussi ahah.

Je publierai une fois toutes les 3 semaines. :)


End file.
